Evaluate. $\dfrac{256^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}{2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{256^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}{2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}&=\left(\dfrac{256}{2}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac47}} \\\\ &=128^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac47}} \\\\ &=\left(\sqrt[7]{128}\right)^4 \\\\ &=2^4 \\\\ &=16 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{256^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}{2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{4}{7}}}}=16$